


Living an Eternity

by Gaming_Wanderer (Silent_Observer_of_time)



Series: Life as a Human Administrator (Not that Great) [2]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Administrators, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Challenge Response, Crack Treated Seriously, Deal with a Devil, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Male Protagonist, Original Character(s), Post-Triangulum Arc, Sad with a Happy Ending, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Gaming_Wanderer
Summary: The Human Administrator permits his Sword to take a vacation...Strange how the Demon King has the Human Administrator's Sword...No choice then..The Human Administrator declares,Let the Trials begin.





	1. Another Chance of Living

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyako is so lucky to have a caring Administrator....
> 
>  
> 
> Hibiki.

 

An unknown amount of Time passed, uncountable as there is and always was only two conscious beings in the area. The rest of the residents were sleeping. All of the universes were at peace, the duo found a way to lessen in a drastic amount of time the intervention of other Administrator regarding the planet, advancing technology and population further in the span of time for several timelines. They were no longer needed yet one of them was still willing to continue on watching over the world. This was all because of a promise made with the being’s past comrades. However, one of them has had enough. It was time to let go and move forward. She has already seen the world’s prosperity. That was enough to tempt her to go astray and follow the traces of the future on a specific world. Today was the day of goodbye.

“Administrator. You were my universe…” Miyako looked up at her superior. The entity merely stood there, on top of a white platform. Endearing and placid, the authority was looking away, watching the data influx behind them. “Yet I can no longer see the stars that sparkle in your soul…”

“….” The entity turned. Miyako ducked down, biting her lip which she had learned from her past friends. She didn’t leave for too long, maybe she can reform the bond they had within the past trails? The thought of seeing them made the Sword smile unconsciously. The entity was speaking, analyzing the situation. The albino female averted her eyes upward, making eye contact with blank eyes. She hesitated because of this, but still wanted to try and push her luck. Her desire to acquaint herself with the world getting the betterment of her judgement. “I wish to live as a human…”

More silence, Miyako bowed down. Of course he wouldn’t allow her, she was the only one keeping him sane, after all. She really couldn’t comprehend why she lost interest with her ally. He was always so mysterious and informed. Now… He was always silent and unresponsive. It was as if the Admin was waiting for something to occur. Miyako bowed again, excusing herself for her error and turned. However, the Admin finally spoke out in a gentle voice, “Then look for them again.”

“!!” She looked at her Master. He was standing there with a smile which he rarely showed nowadays. Miyako blinked, was he really allowing her to move away from his Divine Will? This was bizarre, even for her standards. Usually, Administrators wouldn’t want their Swords to get off their sight. Not even a second, but this was him. He was different, she was sure of it. That’s another reason why she felt that it was right to ask permission before departing. Nevertheless, she wanted to make sure that what she heard his answer correctly. “Can you repeat Administrator?”

“I permit your actions whether it be a permanent or temporary leave as I too wish for your happiness.” The entity looked down at the palm of his hand, it was still the same as those years long ago. That fateful day where everyone had entrusted him with this task, the entity closed his eyes. “I understand that your will was never supposed to be from me, but I’m sure…”

Looking down at her with a sanguine smile, the entity suddenly teleported in front of her. Tears were flowing from Miyako’s eyes as she couldn’t believe on what he was saying. The entity held her close for a hug, comforting her with his soothing voice. The thought of leaving this realm and start a new beginning in another made her feel giddy and anxious, but there was still small thought that wormed in her mind. It was taunting her, ‘ _If you really wanted to live in Earth, why did you choose to stay at the beginning? You are a hypocrite and a glitch for the system. Do you even deserv-_ ’

The thought was cut short. It seems the current Administrator has the ability to suppress these type of thoughts. However, it had already made a wound in the Sword’s heart. Miyako continues to weep. The Admin tries his best to comfort his Sword, patting her on the back. “There there… It wasn’t your fault for choosing this decision. I am happy that you stood by my side for all this time, Miyako. Hopefully, when you enter Earth and reconnect the bonds you have in the past...”

“You will be happy when you find it.” Miyako closed her eyes, clutching the back of the man. The man didn’t respond afterwards, hearing the sobs subside and the female just clinging on to him. This might be there last time of seeing each other, especially since the Admin can’t leave the throne room. The male sighs. He’ll just have to reassure her he guessed. “Tell you what? If you want to resume your role as my Sword, just try find a way to come back here okay?”

Miyako’s head move to face the back of his head, the entity believes that he just made his Sword confuse with his earlier statement. “I doubt there would be any Swords wanting to apply for your position when you're gone… So, I think you can resume office when you return to the Akasha.”

“I will not forget you…” Miyako whispered which the entity smiled back. Breaking away from the hug, the Admin continues to smile at her, “Ok! Which timeline would you want to be in?”

“A timeline where everything is in peace. The timeline which we came from.” Her response caused him to laugh, much to the dismay of the Sword. The Admins was covering his mouth as he laughed, his curly hair covering one part of his face while ducking down. Tilting her head for a bit, Miyako inquired for his abrupt behavior. “Was there something wrong with my statement?”

“No… It’s just that…” The entity breathed in and out, Miyako wondered if the lack of communication caused the man to smile a lot from simple talks. The entity continues, “Our timeline has expanded, it has become too broad. There are billions and trillions of paths created which I can send you in and that’s the description you gave me?”

“I-I forgot about that… My apologies.” Miyako blushed, looking down which was another learned human mannerism. The entity crossed his arms and waited for a response. Nothing was coming in her head, Miyako looks at her superior with a sheepish grin, “I think a world where everyone existed.”

“Still too general but okay…” The Admin stated as he pulled out a screen filled with numbers and an unknown language. “Take your pick?”

...

..

.

“Hmmm…. This one?” Miyako pointed, looking at a peculiar timeline where everyone did exist. However, the Admin was frowning a little bit as he stared at it. His eyes were briefly showing millions of images within that timeline. Miyako looked at him wearily and asked in a soft voice. “Is this path not ideal for me?”

“I’m not sure…” The entity mused to himself, pondering whether he should let his comrade go to this timeline. It was a bit distorted and twisted in a humane sense, but not in this realm’s sense. The entity shook his head, “Do you want to continue with your decision, Miyako?”

“Yes, if possible. The world can’t be that bad I suppose…” Miyako answered, thinking to herself that if she did find herself in a tight situation, she can always call the Admin on the situation. “I would like to be there as Yamato Hotsuin’s twin sister, like in the past.”

“Oh. Found it. The time when we both disappeared from the whole plane of existence except for the memories garnered by our allies you mean?” The entity said in a confident manner, pressing the timeline which she selected. Several words popped out, having the Admin select a few before speaking again. “Each intervention will create a new path. Once I place you here, I will only be able to converse with you through the phone and not be able to do divine intervention, got it?”

“I would also like to apologize in advance…” Seeing the female nod obediently, the Admin still converse with her as she begins to glow in a faint light. “For you might meet some of our allies who may recall the past invasion. Hopefully, Al Saiduq and Yamato doesn’t hate you for that (if they remember.) In the plus side, if Daichi and Io remembers, they’ll take you to the mall or beach…?”

“Hahah~ You may be right on that. So this means farewell…” Miyako bid, seeing everything around her in a blinding light. Closing her eyes, the female breathed out her last words, “Until we meet again. Shining one or should I say... The Human Administrator.”


	2. Common Talk leads to Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great! Devil Survivor 1 protagonist issues clash against his. Hibiki needs to recheck this.

A period of time has passed and the Human Administrator decides to check the timeline where his Sword went, he frowns. Walking into his platform, Hibiki stares at the timeline again with a slight raise of eyebrow. He saw several names of his closest friends have a blinking warning sign. Hibiki questioned himself, “Why is the Akashic Record not telling me the reason or purpose for this blinking sign? I know it’s bad, but how bad is it?!”

“Hah…” The raven sits down on a coincidental creation of a floating white board. Looking to the side, the raven saw the pseudo-scenery of the sunset to tell him of the time. The sun movement system failed, seeing as everyone in this realm was obviously immortal. No one needed to know the time being spent in here. “No answer…”

Time moved along without them, making Hibiki busy with all the work while Miyako and the other Triangulum as his defense line. At certain periods of time, the albino tries to make a conversation, but she lacked substantial information. Substantial in the sense that Hibiki had to pause and teach her what it really means and what it’s supposed to be. She was still too inexperienced to give a reply regarding certain topics, something that the raven had due to the continuous repetition of the timelines. Yet, even the raven knew that this bonding time only hindered his task of freeing Earth from foreign intervention. Miyako only saw three-fourths of the world being set free, she forgot about the other one-fourth which Hibiki still needs to tweak. The raven couldn’t break his promise with his fellow comrades, but he was willing to let Miyako go and watch the world’s future. Today was day of greetings for the Sword. She was going to be edited temporarily as a Human being like what he did with Al Saiduq. Demons was still applicable in that world as well. Not like any of the humans minded.

“Even if Miyako was here, no one can respond to me…” Hibiki sighed. Setting the Triangulum free and garnering stray stars thus forming the Zodiacs, they were very obedient and shy when he tries to talk to them or was the term devoid of emotion a more appropriate term? Man. Canopus really needs to brush his creation skills. Picking two Swords up due to their desolation, Hibiki let them to as they please. As long as they don’t destroy anything important, they were a good bunch.

** “Is there a problem Terra?” **

“Nothing Polaris. Just thinking to myself again…” Hibiki shoos the voice away, knowing that Polaris is one of those who still hold power over some worlds. She also has a legitimate reason as her Sword was still in there, intervening with Human affairs. What the raven did was make a truce with the Administrator, that she won’t really destroy humanity and distort what weird ideals were produced by his kin. Hibiki also gave up telling the female Administrator in saying his real name and not that weird alien name. On a side note, Hibiki will admit on killing an entity with its fellow Swords. Surprisingly, they renounced their oaths and is now following him like faithful servants. Having more Swords calling themselves as part of the Zodiac, the raven doesn’t really know how to feel with the situation. He doesn’t like waging war with anything in particular, much to the dismay of his accumulated Swords. All of them are bloodthirsty killing machines, something that the raven tried fixing. He saw it impossible and just allowed them to train and learn new techniques. Miyako doesn’t know of this awkward friendship and her new battle allies, of course. If she did, Polaris would also know and demand him to give her a solution on how to keep your Swords at bay. The Zodiacs would start fighting on who is his closest Sword, was that even a legal reason to why they would fight? Not like any of that had any definite answer. “How’s your area doing so far?”

** “Unresponsive and meaningless. Humanity is at its lowest point.” **

‘That means she’s going to do a trial…’ Hibiki thought, blinking at the written timelines. Polaris, Vega and Him are the only Admins left, the others were *Ahem* mysterious hermits. Polaris and Vega often go into verbal battles, making the raven realize where Al Saiduq’s love for debating with Yamato Hotsuin come from. After Polaris dies, she mentioned that he’ll have to take her rule later which meant more work for him. Swinging his legs, Hibiki still couldn’t figure out what the blinking sign still means. “Polaris. I take it back; I need your guidance over something.”

** “What is it?” **

“What does it mean for several data files to blink rapidly in different colors, more specifically data of normal individuals?” Hibiki inquired. Yeah. He knows he’s a newbie but you can’t blame him. It’s not his fault everyone trusts him more than Al Saiduq. Now that he thinks about it, only some parts of each fraction don’t trust him. Curse the concept of United Will of Humanity.

** “Explain.” **

When Hibiki finished explaining about sending his Sword to the realm and it began to blink after a period of time, Polaris grew silent. Hibiki still watched the icons blink, some of them stopped blinking which was a good thing. The others, it was a waned light.

** “Get your Sword out of there. It is either the System or the inhabitants that are being corrupted due to Cor Caroli’s presence.” **

“Why didn’t that happen with your Sword?” Hibiki said in an accusing manner. Polaris continues.

** “Alcor’s presence is not as prominent in terms of direct intervention.” **

“Curses.” Hibiki began to design a plan to get Miyako out. He knows Miyako is having a great time in that area, but if their friends start vanishing and corrupting like data, that was a red alert for them both. “Thank you for the assistance Polari-Double hexes! I forgot that I disabled her teleportation skill. I am a huge idiot.”

** “Not really. Just an Administrator who lacks experience, logic and clairvoyance.” **

“Haha. Thanks for the comment Vega…” Hibiki answered back in a sarcastic manner. Both Administrators are in different planes of existence, having their own universes to handle. Seeing all of his actions nullified and cancelled, Hibiki finally checked the condition of the world. Hibiki wanted to slam his hand on something to vent his frustration. He held it in, clutching his hand as he watched the world reveal its true colors. “So that’s why Miyako isn’t responding…”

** “Ah. I see the world where Terra’s Sword is in. Being interrogated by the Demon Lord fraction, I am surprised to see Humanity in mistaking you as another entity… Is the entity’s name really YHVH or is it an acronym of his purpose in existing as a small part of this so-called Great Will?” **

“…Kazuya Minegishi.” Hibiki read from the top of the list. The human who leads the Demon fraction in the world, the raven wants to smash his head into anything for his source of bad choices. “I don’t even want to know the possible solutions for this…”

** “Start one of the longest Trials ever recorded and delete Humanity in the long run?” **

****

** “Shutdown Earth’s functions and watch the world reduce to ashes?” **

“Why are they so gruesome…?” Hibiki placed both hands on his face. Hearing the Administrators bicker again, sapphire eyes looked up at the Record again. Eyes reflecting the world’s data, the raven checked multiple times if he had a legal reason for starting a Trial. The raven is going for Polaris’ choice and not Vega’s, Hibiki certainly doesn’t want Humanity to become underground vampires. However, he would still try to talk with the blue-haired male teen. Hibiki sighs, “My life…”

 


	3. Humanity proves to be Erratic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki knows what's best (not really, he's a sadist who's bored beyond relief).
> 
> And Administrator Hibiki isn't pulling any soft punches when there's a challenge in front of him.

“Are you sure this demon will cooperate with me?” Hibiki sighs, crossing his legs as he sat on the Heavenly throne. Not really a Heavenly Throne since it’s just a floating disk. After an hour or so, Polaris and Hibiki was able to locate a demon of neutral grounds. Unfortunately, the raven knew who this demon was… Hibiki hates this deity’s mischievousness.

** Much to my dismay, Loki is the ideal informant for this situation. **

“Hmm…” Hibiki crossed his arms, looking down in annoyance. The last time he saw the Norse God, the blonde was trolling with Yamato’s hairstyle. Sure. Loki is as strong as hell, but you got a double-edge sword in your hands when Loki’s an ally. Hibiki placed his bunny hoodie on, placing a smiley mask on before the demon appears.

 

“Greetings. Loki.” Hibiki murmured, glaring down at the chained demon. Wow. Hibiki blinked. Polaris is really trying her best to help him… A bit too much. Hibiki can sense his Zodiacs nearby, ready to strike the offender if he dares lay a finger on his follicle. Hibiki grins, reassured on how strangely loving those things are. He should give them a treat sometime… An upgrade in abilities? Yes. That sounds right. Loki looks up, anger and annoyance etched on his face. The trickster was beaten up very fine yet Hibiki can read the demon’s emotions. It was raw anger at the pride tarnished by a surprise attack from Polaris’ henchmen/women/monster. Deeper, Hibiki reads the demon’s knowledge of never getting saved by his allies. The poor thing. Hibiki summons out an array of spells, closing the connection between him and Polaris.

** What do you plan on doing Terra? **

“A personal interrogation is the ideal method in gathering data. Your presence frightens him, but I will relay the necessary information to you later.” Hibiki knows an angry Loki isn’t a cooperative ally. Loki needs to have equal grounds just to give out information. Hibiki, in all honesty, has nothing to lose except Miyako. Much to his dismay, both of them knows giving Miyako out as the answer to everything brings the game to an end. It will become simple. Loki hates simplicity when it comes to this demon lord. Don’t get Hibiki wrong. He’s done his fair amount of research. Loki was simply playing with the idea of making a Human into a God, an idea where a Human slays a God – A God Killer. Kazuya Minegishi and he were one in the same (along with others), but Loki was pushing Kazuya into the Chaos path. Hibiki was in the Neutral path. How typical of Loki. Unfortunate how the raven realized Loki’s plans together with Al Saiduq and Yamato. Ronaldo and Daichi also caught on, but they didn’t really see it important. _How reckless of them._ Al Saiduq would often comment with that sly smirk of his. Hibiki removes his mask when the coast was clear.

 

“U-Usamimi?!” The blonde declared in shock. Hibiki glared at the demon with the mask on his right hand. Hibiki tilts his head, unamused. Silently, the Zodiacs come closer from underneath. They were so ready to tear this deity in pieces. Hibiki hopes Loki doesn’t notice. Oh right. Hibiki slackens his expression, going back for a smile. He can’t show his wrath or the machines of destruction are going to obliterate Loki. Hibiki speaks, “Loki.”

“Ah crap. Wrong god again...” Loki’s next lines proved to be important information. It seems Kazuya really doesn’t know who’s sitting in the throne right now. Good and bad thing. Good thing since that means the demon king isn’t aware of a system out of the realm between Angels and Demons. It’s a bad thing in a lot of ways because: One, the blue-haired teen has Miyako who’s part alien. Two, that silver-haired cursed human might try to recruit him for their future shenanigans. (Hibiki isn’t done with his work yet?!) Three, Kazuya has no idea who he’s facing. (It seems if one individual hurts an Administrator, it meant the entire race was a threat to all of the Cosmic system. Hibiki doesn’t want a galactic battle, think of the stars~!) And four, the group might see him as an entity that will wipe their entire existence with a wave of a hand which he can but why would Hibiki do that? Canopus would ask for an audience with him to justify his actions and it’ll go on and on without music! It was that bad. Loki struggles to get out of his binds, giving the raven a helpless smirk. “Hey buddy? You mind helping me out of this?”

“Sure, but I need information regarding Miyako. I want to know if she’s okay.” Hibiki snaps his fingers, releasing the demon from the spiritual binds. Loki struggled to stand, but decides to sit Indian style instead. The injuries must be that bad. Loki sighs, “She’s in no immediate harm.”

“Oh thank god. I thought she got raped or something…” Hibiki holds his chest with closed eyes. Loki laughed, raising an eyebrow at the Human administrator. The demon slowly heals himself, aware of the raven’s attachment to human companionship. If Hibiki wasn’t so hung up with his friends, the bunny clad teen might never have accepted this role. Loki drawls, “That’s it? You don’t want to know what Kazuya wants to do to you or how Naoya wants your arse off that **chair**?”

“Not really.” Hibiki blinks and Loki face palmed. Hibiki scratched his neck, looking to the side. “Hey Loki. I gotta be honest. I can actually see all of the activities you guys have been doing using the Akashic Record. Thoughts, feelings, motivations, actions – everything is in here but in alien language. The only thing I can’t see is Miyako since she isn’t part of that timeline. She’s a deviant so the Akashic Records don’t recognize her there and doesn’t add information about it.”

“Well fuck you too. When did you get all high and mighty- Oh right. Time and space alterations can create alternate paths for your universe…” Loki taps his chin, thinking out loud. Hibiki puts down his bunny hoodie, swinging his legs. “But I’m still worried for Miyako’s safety. Can you do me a favor and take care of her? Miyako’s awfully… curious.”

 

“Oh and Yamato and Al Saiduq’s joining the fraction.” Loki grinned when Hibiki’s azure eyes flashed brighter than the usual. Loki held his knees, taunting the human. “The Hotsuin family thinks the Administrator and GOD are one in the same? Can you imagine the pain you’ll have to go through - Fighting your friends and family because of identity?”

“Loki. You are cruel.” Hibiki summons out a pocky container, opening to grab one pocky stick. Loki hums, knowing this was way more fun than he anticipated. The demon knew this universe is closest to God and told Kazuya…. Not telling him that this universe is open to other deities outside the usual 5 dimensions. Hibiki sighs, “Does any of them remember me?”

“Nope, not even eyelashes.” Loki stood up, dusting his pants. Hibiki doesn’t inch away or react when the demon vanished to appear right in front of him with his black pseudo-wings open. Loki looks up at Hibiki, seeing intense cold blue eyes. “It seems isolation can do so much to an extrovert. Do you plan on eliminating them, Administrator Terra~?”

“When I deem fit Loki.” Hibiki said without opening his mouth. Loki went forward to… grab a pocky stick from the box. Loki decides to sit down beside the raven, eating the pocky. “Next time you want to ask for help, call me instead. Don’t let **white plum** humiliate me in front of my peeps.”

“Sorry about that. I don’t have your number.” Hibiki muttered, looking down at the consoles below his feet as a phone throws itself directly at Loki’s head. Loki cursed in another language at the velocity, able to grab for it but the impact left Loki falling to the huge chair. Hibiki laughs evilly.

“Since you’re here. I’m going to ask. How strong is Kazuya and Naoya? Judging from their names, they sound like a good team.” Hibiki continues to move his legs, hearing the constant tapping on his phone. Loki answers, “I thought you said you can read everything?”

“It’s not my fault you guys go to the demon realms which connects to the other universes and timelines. It's not under my jurisdiction. How would I know?” Hibiki summons out a wine, having the bottle pour by itself on a suddenly-appeared chalices. Loki looks at the wine, picking up the bottle instead of the two chalices. **Greedy.** Loki starts, “Okay. Don’t be surprised but…”

“The kid didn’t get his name for nothing. He eats angels for breakfast, deities for lunch and bunnies for dinner. (Hibiki twitched at the specific animal selection.) He can sway people after a day or so, gets the babes he wants simply by winking and he can destroy buildings by smacking it.” Loki ends as he drinks the bottle. Hibiki is staring at Loki, sensing the Zodiacs under them ready to kill. “Loki. How many of those are the truth because I swear to God… No one is that brutal to eating bunnies every freaking day?”

“And that’s what you notice after everything I said? You suck Administrator.” Loki pats the raven’s back. Hibiki is still peeved. This is why he doesn’t have demons in his realm. They always go… Buddy buddy on him! Hibiki knows he’s charismatic, but it always gets him filled with responsibilities and strange fellows. Loki sighs, turning back serious. “If I’m going to do your favor, I need you to do something.”

“That is?” Hibiki was piqued by how serious the demon was. Did Loki finally learn to be an… Uncle to the Demon lord?! Heheh. Hibiki likes to joke… Even if he’s the only one who gets it. Watching everyone’s lives can be interesting, but with the amount of knowledge he has… No one would be able to understand him. Loki looks to the side, holding the bottle in between his legs.

 

“Test their strength before routing them to GOD.”

 

“Loki…” Hibiki blinks, touched the demon thought of that. True. The group isn’t prepared for the incoming battle between GOD but this was something the raven has never seen in the half-giant. Loki whacks Hibiki on the shoulder, rolling his eyes. “Don’t get me wrong. I hate losing more than anything and Naoya’s been bugging me about the dilly-dallying.”

“Then help me make this convincing.” Hibiki covered his mouth, thinking of the amount of preparations he should make. Since Miyako has been captured and his life is threatened by foreign enemies, that can be the best reason for him to start the Trials. He can finish the report within an hour or so... It'll be fine. “What about the demons? Isn’t Kazuya Minegishi titled the King of Demons for a reason?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Loki ruffles Hibiki’s hair. “Do you honestly think all the demons trust a kid? No! Just try it. Come on. Call out to them and see how many will follow you.”

"I get it now. You want them to see how bad ass your King is right?" Hibiki waits for Loki to jump down and stand underneath him. Loki looks up, grinning. "You can say that."

“Fine fine… Warn them in advance since my servants are coming like the _usual_.” Hibiki and Loki both knew what this means. **The Trials**. Loki watch the raven communicate with unknown entities before creating a portal to the various realms. Loki asks, "So. How many days?"

"Zodiacs. Now stop disturbing me." Hibiki takes a deep breath, calming himself down. Creating runes and symbols into the air, the raven chants in an unworldly tone.

"Wait a minute. A two-week Trial?! That's hell!" Loki exclaimed, but he was promptly ignored by the Administrator. Azure eyes glowing, Hibiki’s bunny hoodie flew up in the air as the entire area glowed.

 

“ **….** ”

 

“And I have no idea what you’re saying…” Loki fiddled with his hair, looking at the portal. Even before the raven finished his chant, hundreds-no millions of deities began emerging from the portal. Screaming and laughter - old and new faces greet the deity. The entire area was filled with toxic air until the demons screamed with glee/delight/manic/excite/curiosity/taunt/impatience:

 

“ **How will we seRVE YOU, AdDDmEEIIiNNNIistTTraEtorR?** ”

 

“Ah shit sticks.” Loki takes another sip of the bottle. It seems this raven was worse than Polaris, able to wreak havoc and still have his henchmen under control. Hibiki simply laughs at his friends’ fidelity. Showing both hands open-palmed, Loki watched as Hibiki offered his trust to the entities. Hibiki grins, azure eyes glowed in the dark.

 

“ **Let’s test the Demon King’s Will and see if he’s capable of taking down GOD.** ”

 

“Fun fun~” Loki walks away, teleporting back to Earth. Hearing the cheers of the deities, Loki knows this is a bad thing, but man! This was going to be fun! The first in his lifetime and Hibiki didn't even show him his servants yet. Two godlike protagonist battling it out? Loki's grin widened, "How fun this will be~"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm serious, just wait for me. Kinda busy. o-o


End file.
